Zetas
Zeta Alpha Zeta is a sorority who are the main protagonist of The House Bunny. Zeta Alpha Zeta is lead by Shelley Darlington who is the house mother of the sorority. Shelley was a playboy playmate who was living in the playboy mansion. Until her rival Cassandra who wants that Playmate of the year and was Hugh Hefner favorite playmate. Cassandra lied to Shelley that Hef, is no longer going to renew her contract as a playmate and ask her leave the Mansion. Shelley was hurt and left. Her car broke down and a cop pulled her over. A misunderstanding got her arrested, but they drop the charges on Shelley and she can go. She saw soroity sisters go to a unknown college and sees if she can stay their and be a sorority sister too. The sorority that Shelley was trying to join was Phi Iota Mu. Ashley who is the president of Phi Iota Mu, told shelley she has to be a student in this college to become a sorority. She and this sorority has to pick the sisters after initiation to come here and live in the sorority house. Since Shelley is not a student she is not eligible to become a sorority sister here. But they heard about house mothers, Mrs Hagstrom who is the house mother of Phi Lota Mu tells her what is a house mother is. She tells Shelley they look after them and takes care of the sorority sisters of this house. House mothers can live here. Shelley if she could join, Hagstrom told her no and their was a sorority house that doesn't have a house mother that is Zeta Alpha Zeta. Hagstrom laughed it off, since that sorority is going to down the tubes and is that close to losing their charter. Shelley went their, she makes friends the president of Zeta and that is Natalie. Natalie wants to make her a house mother, but the sorority is going to be closing down pretty soon, since they don't have enough members to join. Shelley understood, their was a lot college guys who are checking out Shelley. Natalie sees this and changes her mind. She appoints Shelley the house mother. Shelley introduce the rest of the sisters, Mona the Gothic chick, Harmony who is pregnant with her child, Joanne who wears a metal brace, Lily the silent British girl, Carrie Mae who used to live in a trailer park in Idaho and Tanya. Their arch rivals Phi Lota Mu who turned down Shelley are the Zeta's arch rivals. Phi Lota Mu are the mean girls of this sorority led Ashley who is the sorority president. Shelley is doing whatever it takes to save their sorority, since Phi Lota Mu wants their house and extra place for pledges. Phi Lota Mu still bullies them, even though they are not a threat. So they played some pranks to get them to leave and lose their charter. So they can take their house. But with Shelley's help and their million dollar makeover they become more popular. Their sorority party was a huge hit, since no one comes to Ashley's party. Ashley and Mrs Hagstrom planning to take that house. But the Zetas need 30 more pledges to keep their charter. Natalie falls for Colby the most popular guy in the college and has a crush on him. Even though she is a nerd and she wants to date him. But Colby is in love with Natalie. Shelley is falling for Oliver the nice guy is charge of the senior center. Oliver likes Shelley too. But their million dollar makeover turn them into something they are not and they are turning into Ashley and Phi Lota Mu when Lily finally speak. They blame Shelley for this. Shelley felt bad about this and she left. The Zetas were unaware Shelley left. The Zetas start another second makeover where they become theirselves and be half Shelley too. This time, they're accepting every girl who goes to school here. They're pledges were in the bag until, Ashley and her entourage intercept the mail. Now the Zetas are going to lose the house. Even Hugh Hefner found out what Cassandra did and they fired her and kicked her out of the house. Hef called Shelley back and made her playmate of the year. Zetas were that close lose their charter and they need Shelley back who can help them get their charter back. They found her at the photo shoot and want her back. They miss her and Shelley miss them. Ashley and the Phi Lota Mu are having the Panhellenic Council that is run by Dean Simmons. The Council is going to shut down the Zetas unless they see thirty pledges. But Shelley and the Zetas arrive just in time and made an inspiring speech what it is like to be an outsider is and you have to be yourself and love them about who they are. That is what the Zetas did for her and what she did for them. All 30 members loved Shelley speech and wants to join. Including Courtney who was tired of Ashley and Mrs Hagstrom bullying her. She was the last person who wants to join. The Zetas keep their house and they are now successful sorority thanks to Shelley. Shelley wrote a letter about how happy she is their and she changed these girls lives. Hef was really proud of her and he still misses her. But they keep in touch and hang out once in a while. The Zetas started a concert, to celebrate their success. Natalie is dating Colby and Shelley is dating Oliver. Members of the Zeta Alpha Zetas * Shelley Darlington - (The House Mother and leader of Zeta Alpha Zetas) * Natalie - (President and second in command of Zeta Alpha Zetas) * Mona - (Member of the Zeta Alpha Zetas) * Harmony - (Member of the Zeta Alpha Zetas) * Joanne - (Member of the Zeta Alpha Zetas) * LIly - (Member of the Zeta Alpha Zetas) * Carrie Mae - (Member of the Zeta Alpha Zetas) * Tanya - (Member of the Zeta Alpha Zetas) * Courtney - (Ex-Member of the Phi Iota Mu and new Member of Zeta Alphas Zetas) * Extra members of Zeta Alpha Zetas *''Pooter - (Shelley's cat and now a sorority cat of Zeta Alpha Zetas)'' Supporters of the Zetas Oliver - He is the boyfriend of Shelley Darlington who is the leader and house mother of Zeta Alpha Zetas Colby - He is the boyfriend of Natalie who is in second in command and president of Zeta Alpha Zetas Dean Simmons - He is the dean of an unknown college and biggest supporter of Zeta Alpha Zetas Hugh Hefner - He is the Editor and publisher and founder of Playboy Magazine. Where Shelley was a playmate at and another biggest supporter of Zeta Alpha Zetas Category:Teams Category:Movie Heroes Category:Honorable Category:Loyal Category:Pure Good